There are approximately 12 million people suffering from autosomal dominant polycystic kidney disease (ADPKD) worldwide. ADPKD is a chronic condition with no effective drug therapies available; dialysis and transplantation are performed at costs of >$2 billion/year in the US. NovaTarg has developed a novel and kidney selective approach to PKD treatment which is expected to generate drugs that block underlying disease processes and to provide innovative therapies for PKD patients.